


Healing Touch

by Andrman



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, minor dragon age inquisition spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrman/pseuds/Andrman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamps exploring the three-way, poly relationship between Iron Bull, Dorian, and Ayden Lavellan. This is the story of three men, three different species, and one giant whole in the sky.</p><p>Vivienne de Fer is not a healer. She is an enchantress who's goals and ambitions lend themselves to the political, rather than the... compassionate. She is a logical woman, someone who measures all situations carefully and accounts for all possible outcomes so to best garner the results she desires. </p><p>She did not account for a half naked Qunari...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

“My dear, you do realize I am not a healer?”

“Yes, but with your natural caring disposition, healing must come easily to you…”

“Flattery will get you far darling, but you’d well to mask the sarcasm next time.”

“You owe him this...”

“And I never said I would not do it, you simply implied. Now, where is our fearless leader?” 

Dorian’s cheek twitched, the slightest of smirks forming. He gestured to side with a grand, sweeping motion, allowing the enchantress to walk past him. The two made their way through the hold, Vivienne nodding to the gathered Orlesian nobles as they passed through the throne room. The ever present hum of murmured gossip followed them, the crowd speculating what business a Tevinter magister and Circle enchantress could possibly have together. 

Though she would never show it, Vivienne was surprised when Dorian guided her through the door leading to the Inquisitor’s quarters. While she was aware of the two’s… relationship, when Dorian had fetched her she had assumed Lavellan's suffering was, well, self-inflicted. The poor boy clearly was not used to living within confining walls like that Skyhold, and had taken to climbing the battlements as though they were trees.

Instead, the two ascended the steps towards the Inquistor’s room, Vivienne taking in how much a mess the interior of the tower was. She filed away several remarks about the tower’s upkeep for the next time she ran into Jospehine, knowing the woman was probably just as upset about the disgraceful state things were in, and would be able to take the necessary steps to repair it. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, she took a moment to observe the man ahead of her. Dorian, for how much she disliked the man’s principles and beliefs, was not as repulsive as she thought he would be. In fact, she often found herself enjoying his company. It was nice to have someone else who understood the importance of appearance and how one presents themselves to talk to. 

“Before we go in, there is something I must ask of you, Vivienne.” She paused, pulled from her thoughts as the man addressed her. 

“What is it, dear?” 

“Just that you will uphold some sense of discretion about this?” 

Vivienne scoffed, “You must think so poorly of me, my boy, I am not some Orlesian gossip bursting to share other’s secrets to increase my social standing.” 

Dorian nodded, giving her a significant look, one far to serious for his usual level of sass and brevity, and opened the door at the top of the stairs. 

Together, the two climbed the steps into the Inquisitor’s bedroom, and Vivienne paused to take in the room she had never entered before. As social as Lavellan was, his rooms had always been fairly off limits, unless, of course, you were the brunette accompanying her. The room was spacious, with two large balconies and a desk set up in the corner. The bed faced the grander of the windows, and despite her usual calm mask, Vivienne visibly startled when she saw it. 

Sitting up in the bed, bundled up tightly in the bed linens, was a very disgruntled and very naked Ayden Lavellan. Beside him, stretched out on top the sheets was a half naked, seven foot tall Qunari. Though she would later deny it, Madame de Fer stood on the top step, frozen, for almost a whole minute, before she managed to gather her composure and fully enter the room. 

As she approached the bed, Iron Bull rose, and walked around so that he was standing in front of her. Movement at the corner of her vision indicated that Dorian has crossed behind her and was moving towards his lover on the bed. 

“Viv! You came! Kadan was convinced you wouldn’t.” Over his shoulder, not that she could see over his shoulder, mind you, the Inquistor scoffed loudly. 

“I didn’t say she wouldn’t come! I said she shouldn’t come! I’m perfectly fi--” Ayden’s remark was cut short by a pained yelp. 

“See, Amatus, you are not fine. You are in pain, and Vivienne has come here ever so graciously to assist you.” 

Vivienne stepped around Bull in time to see a blushing Inquisitor lightly electrocute the smirking Tevinter. Dorian stood there, apparently shocked (couldn’t help myself haha) that his lover would resort to such means. However, before he could retaliate, Iron Bull crossed and pulled him away from Ayden by the scruff of his tunic. It was then Vivienne noticed Dorian’s own state of undress. He was still wearing his signature tunic and leather trousers, but he was not wearing the complicated over armor she was accustom to seeing him in. 

“C’mon pretty boy, leave Kadan alone so Viv can fix him up.” 

Dorian turned on the Iron Bull, affronted. “Me? You’re the one that broke him!” Ayden groaned, dropping his head in his hands, face so red his vallaslin almost disappeared against his skin. 

Vivienne coughed, drawing the attention of the three men back towards her. She made her way over to the bed and gave Ayden a once over. “I gather, my darling, that these injuries Dorian alluded to are of a somewhat private nature?” 

Ayden shifted, not making eye contact with her, “They’re not that bad, seriously, these two are just being a couple of overbearing mother-hens.” 

Vivienne sniffed, looking over her shoulder towards the other two men, “You, my dear, have a nasty habit of hiding you pain, so do not be affronted that I don’t believe you.” She turned back towards him, reaching to remove the bedsheets covering him. 

Ayden startled, pulling the sheets around himself tighter. Vivienne sighed, “This is not the time to gain a sense of modesty, darling. Everyone in this room is aware that you engaged in a menage a trois with two larger men, one of whom is a Qunari and, I assume, not lacking in size. Now, remove your blanket, both of us wish for this situation to be resolved quickly.”

Ayden coughed, looking over Vivienne to catch the eyes of his lovers. Iron Bull looked equal parts embarrassed and guilty, while Dorian, the bastard, had the audacity to look like he was enjoying what was happening. Ayden sighed, muttered a quiet prayer to the Creators for strength and pulled aside the blanket. 

Vivienne just looked at him, pointedly conveying her silent demand. Ayden tried to hold her gaze, but had to break it, blush reaching to the tips of his ears. He reluctantly turned over, closed his eyes, and tried to ignore everything around him. 

Several minutes later, the hum and warmth of magic faded, along with the throbbing pain, and Vivienne rose from the bed. Ayden quickly turned over, gathering the sheets back in his lap. “I uh, thank you…” 

Vivienne smiled at him gently, unable to keep her affection for the young man from leaking into her voice. “Of course, darling, just don’t make a habit of it.” 

Dorian quickly made his way over to Ayden, who reluctantly allowed him to pull him into his lap. The Tevintor muttered something to quiet for Vivienne to hear, and the elf nodded, pressing his forehead against the other man’s. 

She made to leave, and stopped near the steps when Iron Bull intercepted her path. He hesitated.

“I also… Want to thank you, for taking care of Kadan…” Vivienne sighed, before resting her hand of his arm. 

“I do not know the nature of your relationship with the Inquisitor, and I do not wish to. But if the three of you continue your affair, you will take better care of him. This will not happen again, do I make myself clear?” 

Iron Bull stared at her, shocked by the fierceness in her eyes. He was not so naive to think she didn’t have her own personal ambitions that had lead her to joining the Inquisition, but to see the same sense of protectiveness he himself felt whenever around the Inquisitor in her eye was not what he expected. 

He bowed his head, “It will not happen again.” 

Vivienne smiled, “Good. Then I will see myself out.” She patted his arm, and then moved past him, descending the stairs. At the bottom she paused, turning back towards him. “Oh, and Bull? Call me Viv again and you’ll need to find yourself a very discrete blacksmith."

The threat lingering, she nodded one last time and exited the room. Bull let out a sigh of relief before turning back towards the bed and it’s two occupants. A leer spread across his lips. 

“Now, that is a pretty sight…”

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes: 
> 
> 1.) Bull did prepare and take steps to take care of Lavellan. But even still, he's a big dude, Ayden is a tiny elf, and well, when faced with two really pretty boys, Bull got a little excited. By no means did he intentionally hurt Ayden, and you can be sure this is a one time event, Dorian and Bull are too protective to let it happen again. 
> 
> 2.) Lavellan is a mage. However, neither he nor Dorian have any healing training, thus why they seek outside assistance. 
> 
> This is a time-stamp series, so I am planning some one shots that occur before this in time, as well as after. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, etc! - Anders


End file.
